This invention relates to computer accessory equipment and particularly to a holder for computer equipment.
Personal computers and related equipment have become common-place in today's modern office environment. Often the computer including monitor, central processing unit, keyboard and related equipment are placed on the user's desk where they are most accessible. However, this uses up valuable worksurface area which may be limited. Further, this clutters the desk reducing productivity. Thus, the problem of computer equipment placement is compounded.
One approach for preserving workspace has been to place the computer equipment on its edge adjacent the side of the desk or workstation or on the worksurface. However, this can place the equipment in a precarious position wherein it can easily be knocked over and damaged. Given the expense and time required for repair, the valuable data which could be lost and other disruption which could occur, such precarious placement is undesirable.
Various computer stands or supports have been proposed for holding a central processor unit vertically. The stands receive a side edge of the unit and have a foot pattern or sides which provide a reasonably stable support for the unit. The unit, when stood on its side, takes up less floor space or worksurface space. Prior proposals have suffered from aesthetic limitations and have not been adjustable or have limited adjustability. Prior adjustable holders used separate bolts and nuts to hold them together. Such separate parts could be lost and also created assembly difficulties.
Thus, an aesthetically pleasing holder is desired which is inexpensive, adjustable and securely holds the computer equipment in a stable, vertical position and is easy to use.